


Unremembered

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Xander wakes Takumi from a dream he can't remember.





	Unremembered

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 days, Feb 15/Bittersweet Dreams

"Takumi?"

Takumi grabbed at the hand on his shoulder, squeezing, half-awake and... was he crying? Had he been...? No...

"It's okay, Takumi." Xander's words were soft but his tone was firm and after another moment, Takumi blinked a few times and nodded. There was only a single small lantern burning in the room, but it was enough light for Takumi to see the concern etched on Xander's face.

"I woke you?" he questioned. He already knew the answer. But... had it been a nightmare or something else? It was all gone now, whatever it had been, terrifying or just sad, or overwhelming in some other way...

"I don't mind," Xander replied. "I'd rather wake you when you need me to."

Takumi winced and then shifted, pressing his damp face against Xander's shoulder. This kept happening and it was mortifying, but Xander took it with such gentle stride which almost made it worse.

In response, Xander held him quietly, warm, and without further comment. He never asked about Takumi's dreams, good or bad, sweet or sad. Sometimes, Takumi told him, haltingly, still expecting some sort of judgment for letting his mind create such horrors, but... That wasn't Xander. And perhaps that explained a little more than Takumi wanted to admit- how he came to share Xander's company, his table, his bed.

"I don't remember. It's gone," Takumi admitted once he pulled away. "I think that's okay. I don't think it'll come back."

"Then it's best we get some sleep. We have an early morning." Xander trailed a hand through Takumi's hair, still loose from earlier.

Takumi nodded and shifted again. And no, too far from Xander, not that he'd ever admit that.

"Just in case," he mumbled before shuffling blankets and his hair and there--

Perfect.

Against Xander, safe, he'd sleep.


End file.
